Differences
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: His parents are dead and his brother is missing. After Ludwig has an encounter with a vampire attacking him he is rescued and adopted by the vampire hunters Roderich and Elizaveta and brought into a world he never knew. One his brother is also a part of. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig slowly walked to the window and peered through it. The snow continued to fall almost lazily regardless of the harsh find to the ground. Ludwig watched it for a few moments before he went back to the fireplace. He chose a small log from the pile and placed it in the fire. He took the poker and pushed it closer to the center.

He stared into the fire as he pushed the log gently once more. He set the poker to the side before taking his book out of his pocket. Sitting close enough to the fire to feel its warmth but not enough to get hit by any sparks he opened his book and began to read.

He continued to glance up every now and then towards the door. He sighed and placed his book to the side and stood. He walked to the door and tugged his brother's cloak down. He tied it around him tightly and stepped outside.

Wind, snow, and cold met him immediately. Ludwig flinched lightly and drew the cloak tighter to him there wasn't enough snow to cover anything and it seemed to melt the moment it touched something.

He didn't move from his spot from the porch. He simply stared outwards.

'_I'll be back tonight, West. Tomorrow tops.'_

It's been a week.

He had plenty of food, because of Gilbert's paranoia they always had at least a months' worth of food. He had plenty of firewood, thanks once again to his brother's paranoia. He knew how to cook and clean and once the weather cleared he would be able to go to town.

But he was alone. Even when his parents had died he still always had his brother. Gilbert had always been next to him.

Ludwig scanned the area one more time before he sighed and went into his house. Closing the door behind him he hanged the cloak next to the door and went to the fireplace once more.

There was no reason to worry. Gilbert had probably gotten caught up running errands or he had met with some friends and lost track of time. Or maybe the weather was worse in town and he couldn't make his way home.

For an entire week.

Ludwig shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts that refused to leave him.

Gilbert was alright. He had to be. There was nothing that can stop him.

'_I'm too awesome to get hurt or anything!'_

'_Remember West. Never leave the territory without me. It's too dangerous to go alone.'_

Ludwig closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He counted to ten and reopened his eyes.

'_It's too dangerous to go alone.'_

He wouldn't go that far. Running distance to the house.

Nodding Ludwig stood and put out the fire. Next to his own cloak was his boots which he quickly slid on. Choosing his own cloak he tied it around him and stepped outside. Locking the door behind him tightly he stepped off the porch towards the town.

His footsteps gave a small crunch as his foot stepped into the ground; it was actually a comforting and familiar sound. The wind was still blowing and the snow was still falling however not as much as before. He tugged his hood on and continued forward. He would go to the church and no farther.

As he continued forward he drew his cloak more around his body and cursed himself that he hadn't brought gloves or even a scarf.

Gilbert would either be at a tavern or the church. If not there then someone would have seen him and could tell him something.

A sound, the only sound besides his own, caught his attention. He backtracked to the alleyway he had passed and peering into it.

A man was kneeling over a woman, his head over her neck. The woman's eyes were open however they were empty and her mouth was open with a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Ludwig was able to hear a quiet but sure sound of slurping and drinking.

Ludwig stood there in the entrance to the alleyway almost frozen, watching the man over the woman. The man suddenly seemed to realize that he was being watched. He lifted his head and when he saw Ludwig he snarled.

Under the light of the moon that was finally peeking through the clouds Ludwig was able to clearly see the blood covering the man's lower face and his teeth shining brightly, two front and two lower teeth were extended into fangs like an animals.

The man snarled once more before he dropped the women to the ground and started towards Ludwig.

'_Run.'_ he thought. _'Run, run, run, runrunrunrunrun.'_

The man continued to approach him, his eyes looking directly into Ludwig's. Enthralled Ludwig stared back into the man's read eyes.

'_My brother has red eyes.'_

"Are you lost little boy?" the man hissed. He bared his teeth for Ludwig to clearly see the fangs. "May I drink your blood?"

He was frozen; he couldn't move as the man grabbed him and brought him towards his mouth. Ludwig felt the fangs against the skin on his neck.

Suddenly the man was thrown backwards against the wall, dropping Ludwig to the ground. When Ludwig looked up he saw two arrows deeply embedded into the man's shoulders.

Someone ran past Ludwig brandishing a sword towards the man. Another person kneeled in front of Ludwig. He dimly noted the persons long light brown hair and green eyes. The person placed their hands on Ludwig's shoulders and asked in a gentle voice "Are you okay?"

Ludwig didn't answer; he stayed still, silent and continued to stare at the man who had attacked him.

The person who had asked him sighed almost sadly and picked him up in their arms and pressed him against their chest. A flowery smell filled him and he felt himself start to relax slightly.

Realization hit him at that moment. The man had attacked him; he was going to do something to hurt him. Ludwig gave a gasp and curled his hands around the persons coat shaking.

The person, a woman a corner of his mind said, held Ludwig tightly and hummed lightly as her companion continued to fight the man.

"It's alright. Don't pay attention to them." the woman said stroking Ludwig's head soothingly. "Everything is going to be alright."

A sickening crunch and ripping sound filled the air. When Ludwig tried to look the woman pressed her hand on his head.

"There's no need to look." the woman murmured. "No need to look at all."

"Elizaveta." the man said walking towards them. Now Ludwig was able to see the man's brown hair with a single strand sticking up and purple eyes behind glasses holding a blood covered sword. "Child, are you alright?"

Ludwig slowly nodded.

"Where are your parents?" the woman, Elizaveta, asked.

Ludwig closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Elizavetas coat. "They're dead."

"Is there anyone looking after you?" Elizaveta asked.

"My brother." Ludwig said quietly. "But he hasn't been home for a week."

"Do you know where he went?" the man asked.

"He said that he was going to town to run some errands and that he'll be back the next day." Ludwig said. His hands started to shake. "He said he would be back the next day."

Elizaveta brought him to her chest tightly once more. "It's alright." she murmured comfortingly.

Ludwig missed the pleading look Elizaveta gave towards the man.

"Please." she mouthed.

The man hesitated as he glanced at Ludwig before he slowly shook his head, still watching Ludwig.

"What was that?" Ludwig asked suddenly. "That man. Who was that man? What was he doing?"

Elizaveta and the man hesitated. "It was nothing." she finally said. "Nothing that will ever concern you again."

"But I want to know." Ludwig said with unusual stubbornness. "What was he trying to do?"

Elizaveta continued to stroke Ludwig's head, running her fingers through his hair. "It's not that important. You don't need to know."

The man stepped forward and look Ludwig from Elizavetas arms into his own. "Elizaveta get rid of the mess, including the victim." he said. "I will take the child home."

"Ludwig." Ludwig said. "My name is Ludwig."

Elizaveta smiled and brushed her thumb against Ludwig's forehead before she turned to where the now dead man. She threw one more look towards the man that Ludwig didn't understand before the man started away.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"A bit out of the town." Ludwig said. "A house near the forest."

The man nodded as he shifted Ludwig slightly in his arms. "I know the place."

Before Ludwig could continue his questioning the man said "You said your parents are dead, correct? And your brother has not been to your home for a week, yes?"

Ludwig slowly nodded.

The man sighed and said "Please forgive me for saying this however, I don't think your brother will be returning. If he had been able to come home by now he would have or he would have sent a message."

Ludwig felt his eyes start to tear over. "He's coming home." he whispered. "Brother has to."

The man smiled tenderly and shifted Ludwig so that he was tucked into the man's neck. "You are still a child and you need someone to take care of you. How old are you Ludwig?"

"Six." Ludwig said bringing the back of his hand across his eyes.

The man nodded. "That is your house, correct?"

Ludwig glanced up and nodded. "Yeah, it is. And it doesn't look like brother came home yet."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tell me, do you have enough food to last you for a few days?"

Ludwig nodded.

"Alright then." They had reached Ludwig's house and the man placed him on the porch. "Listen to what I say now. You are still a child and you can't be left alone for an extended amount of time. Three days. Wait for your brother to return for three more days."

"And then what?" Ludwig asked.

"And then if he hasn't returned go to the church." the man said. "Go to the pastor and ask him to find Roderich Edelstein or Elizaveta Edelstein. Either one of us or even both of us. And after that Elizaveta and I will adopt you."

"Adopt me?" Ludwig repeated.

Roderich nodded once more. "Elizaveta has taken quite a liking to you and knowing her she will attempt to kill me if I don't tell you this. And after she kills me she will come to find you herself. If your brother does not come we will take care of you. I myself wish for a child and we are more than happy to become your parents."

Roderich leaned forward and said "We will even tell you what had happened tonight and why it had happened."

Ludwig's eyes widened as Roderich drew back and fixed his vest and smoothed back his hair. He smiled down at Ludwig and reached down to pet him once.

"Have a good night Ludwig." Roderich said. "And for your sake I hope your brother does return."

"Good night Mr. Edelstein." Ludwig said.

Roderich nodded in approval. "Whoever your brother is at least he has taught you proper manners. May the spirits of your ancestors watch over and bless you child."

Before Ludwig could ask what he had meant Roderich had turned and quickly left.

Ludwig watched until he could no longer see Roderich before he turned and walked back into his house. He absentmindly slid off his cloak and boots and placed them back into their original places before he went to the fireplace and once more started a fire. It took a few minutes however soon the fire was burning and its warmth quickly engulfed the room.

"_Wait for your brother to return for three more days. And then if he hasn't returned go to the church."_

"_And after that Elizaveta and I will adopt you."_

Ludwig sat back and watched the fire burn and sighed. He turned to the window once more.

"Brother." he whispered. "I honestly do hope you're okay. But I also want to know. You always said that I was smart for my age. And now I know there is something else out there. I want to know what it is. And what I meant for."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The three days passed slowly for Ludwig. He woke early and went to sleep a few hours after the sunset as to not waste firewood as it had been taught to him. He didn't have much of an appetite and nibbled slowly at what he made. Every small voice from the outside made him look towards the door.

No one came through it.

Every morning he woke up and prayed as his brother had taught him to before preparing his breakfast, as well as something else that could quickly be heated if his brother would come home. From there he read and wrote, practiced his script. He never knew how much he counted on his brother to make sure each day passed without feeling bored and soon enough with a few hours of studying he found himself getting sick of it.

Occasionally he would go to the river that he and his brother lived next to with a bucket in each hand to renew the water that they had. At the end of the third day he washed himself carefully, taking great care in making sure his hair was clean.

In order to pass the time he would count the amount of supplies that he had. Firewood, food, blankets, and clothes. Other times he would leave the house to sit on the porch and watch the world go by, occasionally an animal would catch his sight. The animal would stare at him for a few moments before they deemed him to be no threat and continued their own business.

When night fell before Ludwig went to sleep each day he prayed once more. And as for the past week he prayed for his brother to return without anymore delay.

On the fourth day Ludwig woke up feeling slightly empty. His brother had not returned. Roderich had instructed him to find him and his wife at the church if his brother hadn't come back.

He ate his breakfast slowly, glancing at the door every few seconds. Finally when he had cleaned up, he took a deep breath and tied his cloak around him.

He walked through the town. No one paid him any attention. He crossed himself when he was in front of the church before he entered.

The church was surprisingly empty, besides for the pastor who looked to him and smiled.

"Is there something I can help you with, my son?" the pastor asked.

Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat before he said "I was instructed to come here and ask you to see either Roderich or Elizaveta Edelstein."

The pastor paused and looked him over for a moment before he nodded. "Very well, wait here please."

Ludwig watched as the pastor left through the door at the left of the room. He clasped his hands together in front of him and looked around.

The church wasn't as grand as the ones his brother told him that were in the cities or grand countries however Ludwig felt at ease and at peace here each and every time he looked at the holy home. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his suddenly rattled nerves.

A pair of arms embraced him from behind tightly and warmly to his surprise.

"You came." came Elizavetas voice softly.

"I did what I was told to do." Ludwig said twisting around to face her.

Roderich stood behind Elizaveta who picked Ludwig up easily and held him closer.

"Your brother did not come back?" Roderich asked. When Ludwig shook his head Roderich sighed. "Well then, as per our agreement, I said that my wife and I would tell you everything about what had happened three days ago."

"It's not something that you can easily just listen to and forget out." Elizaveta said as they sat down in the benches. Elizaveta rearranged them so Ludwig sat comfortably on her lap.

"I want to know." Ludwig said.

Roderich and Elizaveta shared a look for a few moments.

"Very well then." Roderich said as he pulled off his glasses. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket he cleaned the glasses. "First and foremost. My wife and I belong to a very special group…"

* * *

><p>"Ludwig? Ludwig?" Elizaveta called to him. When he didn't respond she looked at her husband.<p>

"You broke him." she accused. "I told you, it would be too much to tell a child all at once but you didn't listen to me. And now he is broken."

"He isn't broken, just in a little bit of a shock." Roderich said.

Elizaveta gently brushed his hair and shook his lightly. "Ludwig?"

Ludwig blinked and shook his head. "…yeah?"

"Not yeah, yes." Roderich said. "Gentlemen do not say 'yeah' they say yes."

"…yes?" Ludwig asked.

"Did we overwhelm you?" Elizaveta asked. "I understand that all together it makes a big amount of information to handle."

Ludwig shook his head once more. "So what you said. There are things out there…called vampires. And these vampires drink…human blood?"

"There are others besides vampires." Elizaveta reminded him. "There are werewolves and witches as well. Generally werewolves try to stay away from all the on goings and kill only animals as we do to survive. Witches are officially neutral and even help both sides."

Ludwig clutched his head. "And you two…are…hunters?"

Roderich nodded. "My wife and I are part of an association. There is no official name however our job is clear. Protect the humans, which include killing the vampires that attack humans for blood and rogue werewolves."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ludwig asked.

"Because you were attacked by a vampire and lived." Roderich said placing his leg over his knee. "And therefore you deserve to know."

Elizaveta glanced at Roderich once more. "There is…one more reason…why we wanted to tell you."

"Normal humans do not know this knowledge for obvious reasons." Roderich said. "There would be mass panic and killing, our history has shown that for a fact many times. And therefore only the families that had been born into the association would know and therefore would be the ones to hunt."

"But I wasn't born into that kind of a family." Ludwig pointed out as he jumped off of Elizavetas lap and sat down in the bench next to them.

Roderich nodded once more. "True, however my wife and I were. And we are giving you the choice. Do you wish to be?"

"Do I wish to be what?" Ludwig asked.

"A part of the association." Elizaveta said. "My husband and I aren't from around here however this towns branch has been asking for more hunters. We won't take you from your hometown, in fact we'll live here and in the house you have if you allow that."

"I can be part of the group?" Ludwig repeated. "What happens if I say no?"

Roderich shrugged. "We have a witch that works for us, magic and healing whenever we need it. We would simply ask her to erase your memories of what has happened in the past three or so days. You would have no recollection of even knowing the word vampire and you would lead a normal human life. If your brother returns of course."

Ludwig sagged down in his seat. "Do you…do you think…my brother…being missing…has anything to do…with the vampires?"

Roderich and Elizaveta shared a look.

"It is a possibility." Roderich said slowly. "There has been an increase of vampire activity in this area over the last few month or so. That was the reason we were called here. I am sorry to be blunt, however your brother might have ended up as a victim of a vampire."

Ludwig let out a gasp as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight the image of his brother looking like that woman. Eyes open and clouded over with death, pale and lifeless.

Elizaveta immediately embraced him once more. Holding him tightly to her chest she murmured "It's alright. Don't worry. Should that have happened then he is standing with your ancestors in the life after death. By their light and wisdom."

Ludwig looked up at her. "What?"

"It's a saying that we have." Elizaveta said smiling at him. "We have a lot of them, most of them having to give blessings or good luck."

"And they involve ancestors?" Ludwig asked.

"They are the ones who are looking after us the most." Elizaveta said.

Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat. "What should I do?" he whispered.

"This is a choice that only you can make." Roderich said. "You make your own decisions in your life. Either way your life is going to be different."

Ludwig looked towards the front of the church. The cross that hanged in the back shined in the light that entered through the windows.

"Alright." he said quietly. "I agree. I'll join you. What happens now?"

"What happens now?" Roderich repeated with a smile. "Now we adopt you legally. And starting first thing tomorrow, we start you on your training to become a hunter."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
